


The Death Get Him at the End

by campgangsey



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, call down the hawk spoiler, dream camera, ronan brought something dangerous from his dream nothing new, ronan loves adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/campgangsey
Summary: Ronan looked at the picture. His stomach dropped when he saw the Death standing five feet apart from Adam. His eyes were fixed on Adam, ready to swallow him whole.





	The Death Get Him at the End

**Author's Note:**

> get inspiration from they both die at the end by adam silvera.

Ronan had pulled so many things out of his dream.

Some of them were things that he actually wanted; Gansey's pig for example. The others were random things that appeared and accidentally sneaked out of the dreamland with him; the camera that was on his hand right now for example.

In his dream, the camera was able to capture the Death as he was creeping behind his prey, counting down the times until God told him to snatch the life out of the body.

In his dream, Ronan stood in front of his father who smiled so widely with a new car that he brought from the dreamland standing proudly beside him.

"Take a picture of me!" Niall said cheerily. The next thing Ronan knew, his hands claps around a small camera. He lifted it up and in one click, the camera able to capture Niall Lynch.

"Let me look!" Niall said. Ronan watched as his father took the camera and looked at the picture he took. His smile disappeared gradually which made Ronan's whole body tense. He grabbed the camera back and looked at the picture.

There the death was. It didn't look clear in the camera, but one could see the red eyes. The eyes that successfully made his whole body shivering. The eyes that said, "I'll look at you closely".

Niall screamed. Ronan couldn't do anything, but watch as the gravity pulled his father and seconds later, the voice died down as Niall took his last breath and his lungs stopped working.

Ronan screamed and then something brought him back to the real world where he was supposed to be. Unfortunately, the camera was able to sneak out as well.

Ronan didn't want the camera. Heck, he didn't even want a life as greywaren. As much as it was fun to get everything without doing much but sleep, dream wasn't something safe to build a life on.

"Oh, you have a camera!" Adam said, he got out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

Ronan gulped.

Sometimes, he believed that Adam was a product of his dream, just like Matthew. He was too perfect. Too elegant. And also, too good to want Ronan--Ronan who was nothing but high school dropped out and dreamer.

"I dreamt it."

"I know," Adam answered. "So what's special with the camera then?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, there's always something special with things you bring from the dream. So, what's special with it?" Adam asked as he walked across the room to open the wardrobe and grabbed a shirt and jeans.

"I don't know," Ronan lied which was something he almost never did. He didn't want to tell Adam. In fact, He wanted to bury this camera so deep where no one would find it. This thing is dangerous. This thing shouldn't exist.

"Let's find out then," Adam said as he wore his shirt. He took off the towel which automatically made Ronan averted his gaze.

It wasn't like he never sees Adam before, or touch him, or being inside him, or having Adam inside him. But still, Adam was too much. His body was always wanting more, it was never enough. Staring wouldn't enough and he didn't need that kind of starving right now.

"Take a picture of me!" Adam said. It was very similar to the way dream-Niall said it, but it was also very different.

Ronan shook his head. No. Although he didn't believe the Death followed Adam at this moment, he didn't want to do it.

This camera shouldn't be here.

"Come on!"

Ronan looked at Adam again. This time, there was no towel. The boy wore a complete outfit--a white shirt and blue jeans, very simple but it didn't stop Ronan's body from yearning the feeling of having to feel it on his hands.

"Ronan, don't you want to know what this camera can do?"

I don't.

"Ronan."

Ronan, couldn't refuse it anymore, sighed and grabbed it.

"One ... two ... three...."

_Click_.

Ronan looked at the picture. His stomach dropped when he saw the Death standing five feet apart from Adam. His eyes were fixed on Adam, ready to swallow him whole.

Ronan shut down the camera and let it fell onto the bedsheet. His body shaking with fear. He wanted to punch and destroy something.

_No!_

_This must be a nightmare, right?_

_This couldn't be true, right?_

"Ronan, what happened?" Adam asked.

Ronan, trying not to show his fear, shook his head. "There's nothing. That camera's shit."

"Oh," Adam replied.

"Come here," Ronan said as he scoot towards the end of the bed.

Adam, looking confused and apprehensive, walked slowly towards Ronan. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fucking okay," Ronan said. Adam knew he was lying but said nothing about it.

Without saying anything, Ronan wraped his hand around Adam's waist and let his head resting on Adam's stomach.

Adam was here.

Adam was okay.

Maybe his dream was wrong after all. Maybe that camera meant to have the Death there with no special meaning.

"Call Gansey. Tell them to come here, I don't wanna go there anymore," Ronan said. It was a selfish move, but if the camera was right, he didn't want to lose Adam over a stupid car accident. If his friends could come here, why would he let Adam went to somewhere that wasn't safe for anyone?

"Why?"

"I don't want to go fucking there."

Adam sighed. "Okay."

Ronan grabbed his phone from the nightstand and gave it to Adam. While Adam doing his thing, Ronan went to the kitchen, took a plate and smashed it into the floor.

"Ronan!" he heard Adam screamed and a few seconds later, his love came into the view. A look of horror on his face with his hand clutching around his phone which still pressed on his right ear. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Ronan said, he went to his knee and started to collect the pieces. His hands were itching, still wanted to break something.

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Ronan could hear Adam said that.

After making sure there was no piece of the plate left on the floor, Adam ordered something for them. They watched TV together, waiting for both the food and their friends to come.

Ronan still felt uneasy, but he tried to calm down by holding Adam's hand tightly.

A few minutes after the food delivered to their apartment, Gansey, Blue and Henry came. That moment, Ronan felt more relax. Gansey had died before and there he was, looking like a king. Looking like he was ready to rule the world. Looking like there wouldn't be anything that could hurt him.

If Gansey could fool the Death twice, maybe Adam could do the same as well.

"You okay, Ronan?" Gansey asked. "I heard from Adam you're a bit weird today."

"I'm always fucking weird."

Gansey srughed.

During their road trip together, Blue, Gansey, and Henry decided to come to Cambridge which only meant they have to meet. It's been so long since the last time they see each other. They talked about everything that happened in the roadtrip, Adam's experience as a Harvard student, and the Lynch brothers.

As they talked, Ronan started to forget his nightmare. The camera. The Death. Adam.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Adam said.

Ronan nodded, he didn't think much about it. Adam had gone to the bathroom countless time before, so surely, like other times, there wouldn't be anything happened right?

_Wrong_.

Of course he was fucking wrong.

Ronan heard Adam's scream. They all stood up from their seat and ran towards the bathroom.

There Adam was.

Lying on the floor. Motionless.

Ronan's body went still. He couldn't think about anything or do anything. He could hear Gansey talking to 911 on his phone. He could see Blue and Henry went to Adam and checking his body. But he didn't do anything.

His brain kept showing the image of the Death in the camera.

Ronan went down and grabbed Adam's head. His right hand slapped Adam's cheek.

"Fucking wake up! Wake fucking up! What the fuck is wrong with you, Parrish?! Parrish! Parrish!"

A few minutes later, the ambulance came. They hauled Adam into it and to the hospital they went.

Ronan's hand wraped around Adam's. He refused to let it go. Nothing could get between him and Adam. Nothing. Not even the Death.

"I'm sorry, Sir, we--we couldn't help him," someone said.

Ronan freeze.

_No!_

_No!_

It shouldn't be like this.

Adam had a bright future waiting for him.

Adam would be success just like what he wanted--the reason why he went to Aglionby years ago.

Ronan couldn't do this. He couldn't live alone.

How the fuck Adam left him like this? He of all people should know that he couldn't be left alone in this world.

How dare the Death snatched the life out of Adam?

Ronan cried.


End file.
